Finding it Love's way
by Teh Grammer queen
Summary: Ed thinks he can find a way into outer space, hoping his idea of a link to the gate being there is right, but when he goes to submit his ideas, he find's someone more. EdxOC
1. Chapter 1 Theories

Grammer's note: no speel check :P

Teh Queen: Was random. Normaly I like to write short stories and stuff, come up with lil tales or what not, but I never felt the urge to write a fan fic untill recently, so I gave it a shot.

Teh Slave: You've been dying to write about Ed since you first saw him.

Teh Queen: Since when do you know I write anything? For all you know brother, I only draw... badly

Teh Slave: Then what's this?

Teh Queen: ... My shot at a fan fic.

Teh Slave: so I thought, I bet it's bad.

Teh Queen: So do I. I'd argue more, but my notes are too long as it is.

"Guess what?"

"What now?"

"I'm insane."

"Never would have guessed, why is it this time?"

This conversation had happened all too many times before. Edward stood in the doorway between the hall and bedroom of the townhouse he and his father shared. Since coming though the gate and taking residence in Munich, Germany, Edward has been searching for a way home, and if that way couldn't be using alchemy, it would be by machine, such lead him to enroll and soon become star pupil of the Technical University of Munich.

"Hermann Oberth, he's come up with a prototype for a 'recoil rocket', but I think I've got it." Ed made himself comfortable sitting on the bed and Hoenhiem swiveled his chair as to listen to his sons new plan to get back through the gate.

Ed explained how it all related back to Newton's laws of motion, and how high pressure gases when combusted can form such acceleration. The strange thing was, it sounded actually humanly possible, that is, if you were a part of the USSR or the United States. Germany was on the downfall at the moment.

"Oberth is currently at your University as a guest is he not? If you tell him about your visit with Goddard I'm sure he'd be willing ot hear you out." Ed raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. As a fact his, claim to be a part of Goddard's project before was rejected, but things were different now.

"I just might take you up on that." Ed said clicking his fingers.

Living near the University was good, so he didn't have to live on campus, although sometimes he wish he did.

-so much easier to access all the schools resources, and it's open even during these hard times, it's like the Central of Germany-

Ed thought, starting once again to miss his home world, his friends, and especially Al.

Ed made his way to the street to hail a cab, now pondering how much it would cost now due to inflation, not giving a thought to another reason for wanting to stay on campus waiting for him at the University.

After scrapping the bottom of his pocket to pay the cab driver, Ed made his way towards the large stone building standing infront of him.

-Down the main hall, to the left, opposite the downstairs storage room.- Ed thought the directions to Oberth's office. Not at all sure if he would even be there. However, luck was on his side.

Ed tapped the hard wooden door twice, and heard a mumble from inside beckoning him in

"Mr Oberth, my name is Edward Elric, and I have a proposal for you referring to your project on space travel." Ed said as politely as he could, much reminded of the first time he spoke to Mustang on the phone before arriving in Central for the first time.

"Go ahead." The man gave a swift wave of his hand, not looking too gravely interested in what a student had to say, star pupil or not.

Ed posted his plans, and even caught Oberth raising his eyes in approval once or twice

"Will you let me in on the project sir?" Ed asked feeling slightly more confident. Oberth let out a sigh.

"You can work with my apprentice, she has all the information on my work so far, tell her your theories and lets see what we can make of this. You'll find her staying here in the guest dorm 1B." He replied slowly stacking some papers. Ed gave a short bow and excused himself. He was finally able to make progress, all he had to do was cooperate with this apprentice of his.

Ed arrived at the room, and knocked on the door, quickly grooming himself for having jogged up two floors.

"Can I help you?" A girl probably about the same age as himself opened the door, and Ed stood silent for second or two. She was slightly more breathtaking than what he would have expected from a rocket scientists apprentice. Ed finally gained his breath back.

"Yes, my name's Edward Elric, I've been sent to speak with you by Mr Oberth about my theories."

-Why is she dressed like that? It's like she's going out.- Was all Ed could really think as he spoke to her about his theories. She was wearing a fairly tight white blouse with a few more buttons undone than many would be comfortable with, a knee length soft black skirt, she was even wearing a pair of pointed black heals. Her light brown hair and blue eyes just made her that much more attractive.

"You certainty sound like you're onto something Mr Elric. I would give you a better introduction, but I am in a bit of a rush, I have a meeting see, but my name is Felisberta, Felisberta Stient, but please, just call me Fel."

-So she is going somewhere, at least now I know she doesn't just dress up for the fun of it.-

"It's going to be a pleasure working with you Fel, and please, just call me Ed."

Teh Queen: Hate it?

Teh Slave: Let's just say I'm glad my name isn't attached to it. Well, technically it is if you labeled it with our last name, but you didn't, so i guess it's not.

Teh Queen: You're confusing yourself. And besides, can't be all bad, I acctualy reserched a lil bit!

Teh Slave: You wouldn't know Germany if it hit you in the face.

Teh Queen: Well, it has Ed in it, that's the main thing Squee

Teh Slave: Gotta feel bad for him, he's stuck in 2 bad places: Germany in the 1920's and near a character that strangely enough resembles you!

Teh Queen: My hair isn't light brown TT But what I would really like is if people reviewed!


	2. Chapter 2 Suprises

GRAMMER'S NOTES: NO SPEEL CHECK!

Teh Queen: yeah, so there's a chapter 2, and it's here for self-satisfaction, because after reading though the first chapter again, I realised how dodgy it was, and I'm afraid this won't be too much better, I'm trying to make it exciting, but I'm so hopeless!

Teh Slave: Got that right, I could pull better writting out of my a-

Teh Queen: LET'S just let any readers decide for themselves, I'd rather hear it from them than you.

The following day, Ed wasn't as grumpy when it came to getting out of bed and didn't even get angry at the bathroom mirror for not catering for the more compact people, as he liked to think of it.

"You haven't sworn or made a snide comment about anything all morning, what happened?" Hoenhiem raised his eyebrows at his son who was standing on his toes to check all his buttons were done up right in the mirror.

"Let's just say, it's going to be a good day. Good whether, pay day, science and beautiful women." Ed said vaguely -Although I hope she's wearing a less flattering shirt today-

"Who's this woman?"

"well young adult, probably my age, she's Oberth's apprentice, I like her style."

"Just keep your mind on the project."

"I don't forget about my family so easily."

Ed walked past his father towards the front door and jogged out into the street, deciding he'd be better off walking today, not seeing Hoenhiem's smirk has he closed the door.

"You're a bit late." Fel said gracefully letting Ed into her room.

"Well, with cab prices now, I think I'd rather be late than pay that every day."

-And good to see you're in reasonable home fashion, although I'm not a fan of having hair so neat for a day of research.- Ed noted.

He walked briskly in and made himself comfortable on the sofa, helping himself to one of the assorted mints on the coffee table and flicking through Fel's notes.

"That's personal research thank you very much." Fel said bending for the notes. Ed blocked her, dotting his finger in the centre of her forehead and holding her there.

"You see, this wouldn't work because it wouldn't combust fast enough and when it does the initial reaction force would be too strong, making the ship collapse." Ed pointed out, still holding the notes out of Fel's reach. He turned to her after no response and immediately took his finger off her head and looked up at the ceiling.

-Casual wear or not, bending over still amounts to certain views down the front.-

Fel had a cynical look on her face. It was obvious she didn't like being proven wrong. Ed just smiled and took another mint. Fel noticed his gloves.

"I shouldn't think you would need those inside, especially if you're planning on eating mints and writing anything." Fel pointed out sitting herself next to Ed.

"I'm fine." Ed replied quickly thinking of questions he might get if she saw his right hand. She was smart, and would be able to see right though any car crash excuse he used. Ed went to hand Fel back her notes and his heart almost skipped a beat when her hand touched his while taking it, but in fact she pinched the tip of his left glove and pulled it off as well as taking back her notes.

"Got one off, may as well make them a pair." Fel mocked. Ed didn't feel like being childish and tackling her for it, and hoped the best for the car crash excuse to work.

"Aright, take the gloves." Ed said, gracefully handing over the other one. Fel took them both and made them a neat pair on the table, but at the same time was looking at his hand, and before she could open her mouth Ed answered for her.

"Car crash, long time ago, I don't really want to talk about it." Hoping if he sounded serious and traumatized by the event she would drop it. Didn't work.

"You know, I think your lying, your nostrils are flaring, and you blinked twice, had you been serious, you wouldn't have blinked at all." Fel pointed to his flaring nostrils, and Ed furiously rubbed his nose.

"Alright, but maybe I don't want to tell you how I lost my arm." Ed said in a confronting manner

"Well, you're Hoenhiem's son right, so I'm guessing you got it from the world you both came from or whatever."

Had Ed had tea in his mouth at that moment, he would have sprayed it right in Fel's face.

"Who-Wh-What, what do you mean?" Ed stuttered.

"Let's just say I know your father. Maybe you might tell me once we're in the Soviet." Fel said in a chipper way. She was too full of surprises.

"You mean the USSR? How are we getting there, why are we going there, how do you know my dad?" Ed felt like such an idiot at the moment, but going to the Soviet Union would be a big deal. He couldn't say the USSR and West Germany were exactly on friendly terms.

"I'll tell you how I know your father as soon as you tell me how you lost your arm. Mr Oberth reviewed my report on the theories you posted to me yesterday and has organized us to pitch the plans some organisation run by this Korolev guy, and don't worry about getting in, I'm sure they make exceptions for top students of the Technical University of Munich." Fel listed flicking a little bit of hair from Ed's stunned face.

-Whatever face I'm making, I'm pretty sure it isn't going to woo her any time soon.-

Teh Queen: OHKAY! So Some of the dates aren't going to match, let's just pretend the flight research organization existed in the 20's and we'll all be happy.

Teh Slave: just when I though you couldn't get any lower...

Teh Queen: no one asked you.

Teh Slave: Well, let us just see what the reviewers say then dear sister.


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings

GRAMMERS NOTE: NO SPEEL CHECK :P

Teh Queen: If anyone is here reading this, anyone at all, I would apreciate it if you reviewed, I really would!

Teh slave: Like you said, "If"

Teh Queen: Just let them read chapter3 with my sloppy writing skills and bad historical references.

Teh Slave: Touche.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Ed mumbled annoyed through a morning cup of tea at his father who was sitting casually across the table.

"It's for me to know, and you to find out if Miss Stient wishes." Hoenhiem said defiantly

"Wasn't something perverted was it?" Ed asked even more skeptical

"Since when to make such strong and false accusations Edward."

Ed followed his father with his eye as he walked out of the room. His answer had been definite and truthful, but they must have been within close quarters at one point, otherwise Fel wouldn't have known about their home world.

Today, he and Fel were getting escorted to the Soviet Union to post their plans.

-Could be any number of weeks, and all of which alone with her- Ed smiled to himself.

Oberth had hired them a car to escort them to the boarder, from where foreign transport funded by Mr Oberth, would take them to Moscow.

"Will take at least a week to travel there, if you spend all day traveling that is. Not all means of travel may be this fancy, it depends on how well Poland and Byelorussian are willing to accommodate you." Oberth said in a straight forward manner indicating to the large car parked out front the university waiting for them.

"Sir, I don't think travel time will be an issue." Ed said quickly, still getting used to the idea of a hand shake farewell rather than a salute.

"Is an honour to take this trip for you Mr Oberth." Fel said in an almost sickening sweet voice before Ed closed the door behind him and making himself comfortable next to Fel.

The car started moving and Ed stared blankly at the university growing smaller behind them. Fel broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell me how you lost your arm now then?" She asked eagerly.

"As soon as you tell me how you and my old man know each other." Was Ed's flat reply

"Let's just say, he rebuilt me for the better." Fel said softly. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. Ed sighed

"Alright, I'll tell you, but don't comment, I know it was stupid. After our mother died, my brother and I tried to bring her back to life using a science called alchemy, we failed, I lost and arm and leg, and my brother lost his whole body." Ed said shortly.

"Oh dear, must have been hard ignoring all those forbidden labels, I would have been scared of the military catching wind of what I was doing." Fel nodded to herself

"Well, when you want someth- hey, wait! How on earth do you know that?" Ed said turning to face Fel, who started to go red with embarrassment for some reason.

"Oh, just some stuff I learnt from your father, about your world that is." Fel said quickly, and for obvious reasons, Ed didn't believe her. But he didn't push it, it was an issue she didn't want pressed.

They continued to drive. A smaller cooler the driver kept in the front provided them with drinks, and Fel and Ed spent the whole trip just chatting about everything. Fel saying how she was raised in an orphanage back in Munich but always had a passion for physics and chemistry and recently became Oberth's apprentice, and Ed told her about how he was a part of the military, his search for the philosophers stone and of course, Al.

"You miss them don't you? All the people in your story?" Fel asked softly.

"Of course i do, that's why I'm so pleased with this progress, if I can't go back using alchemy, I'll go by machine. Space is the only place in the universe man hasn't been, the answer has to be there." Ed said gazing out the window, letting out a yawn. it was starting to get late, and he rather did want to get out of this car.

"Maybe." Fel shrugged stifling a yawn herself.

"Not much longer now Mr Elric and Miss Stient, the hotel is just a few blocks ahead." The driver said, still facing the dark road.

Ed rested on his hand and looked out the window. His stomach jumped slightly as Fel lent on his shoulder and made herself comfortable. Ed looked over at her, she had closed her eyes, and her brown hair was slinking over his coat.

-I wish you would tell me more. About you, and dad, it's stopping me from loving you more than I might already.-

He wanted to say this to her, but she was already sleeping in an unconscious state. Ed was almost amazed at himself. He had feelings for Fel, he admitted to himself, but could he say anything to her?

All she had said about her up bringing, something didn't sound right, there were so many missing details, like friends, adventures, or stories from her childhood. It all seemed to be so foggy.

"Fel, we're here." Ed said just loud enough to rouse the head that was resting on him.

"I'm so sorry Ed, I didn't mean to just sleep on you, how embarrassing." Fel said hurriedly, gathering her luggage from the car.

"Believe me, it's fine."

-Your hair smelt too sweet to want it to leave.-

Teh Queen: READ AND REVIEW PLEAAAAASE! I know it's boring and all.

Teh Slave: you're begging.

Teh Queen: I know. Shuddup.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares

GRAMMER'S NOTES: NO SPEEL CHECK!

Teh Queen: zomygosh. I actually got reviews. Although, this is a fast moving fic, so if I am, I won't be able to entertain you for long, I'm sorry.

Teh Slave: Entertain? You? Never. It's called pity.

Teh Queen: Oh look, the slave is talking about pity, how cute.

Travel continued. They passed over the boarder in Polish hands, thankfully carried in the same style they were through Germany. With each passing day, Fel and Ed grew closer, acting more casual, and talking about the friendliest of subjects.

"Hear my knuckles crack? I haven't been able to have milk in ages, I'm having withdrawals, aren't you?" Fel said her knuckles cracking one by one.

"How can you? I hate the stuff." Ed wrinkled his nose at the thought of milk.

"That can't be healthy for you Ed, no wonder you're a little below height standards." Fel said snidely, giggling slightly. Ed turned from the car window glaring at her so fast he hurt his neck.

"Oh, now see what you made me do!" Ed mumbled rubbing the back of his neck, Fel was in a silent fit of giggles, knowing how much Ed hated being called short.

"I haven't had so much fun in a long time you know Ed? I'm glad we took this trip, I've almost forgotten about the presentation we have when we get to Moscow." Fel said casually composing herself.

"I think I actually feel the same way." Ed replied truthfully. Then again, how could he not have fun around someone so kind, smart and cheerful.

"Think we're just about here kids, last hotel before the Byelorussian boarder, get a good nights rest, be assured of some issues when passing through security tomorrow." The driver said, pulling to a stop outside their hotel.

Like all the other nights they entered the hotel, Ed caring all their luggage 'like a true gentleman' Fel described and approached the desk.

"Mr Oberth has booked us 2 rooms for one night here tonight." Fel asked politely. The man behind the desk checked his giant reservations book.

"Terribly sorry miss, it appears we accidentally double booked one of your rooms, the other tenant had it first, so I'm afraid you will only have one room for tonight, is that an issue?" The balding man said.

It was perfectly fine with Ed, but he didn't want to answer and come off as perverted to Fel.

"Ah, alright then, I think we can manage sharing a room for one night, can't we Ed?" Fel turned to him cheerfully.

"What? I mean, yes, of course." Ed couldn't believe it for a second, although it wasn't such a huge surprise.

Hotel staff helped them carry their luggage up to their room. Although it was quite spacious, there was only one bed, so naturally, Ed opted to be the one to sleep on the sofa. Despite what he felt for Fel, it still seemed indecent for them to share a bed.

Fel disappeared into the bathroom, and Ed kicked off his shoes and hung his coat over a chair before making himself comfortable on the sofa. It was softer and actually more comfortable than he expected. Although trying to not listen, there suddenly came a loud bang from inside the bathroom. Ed instantly went and knocked on the door asking if everything was alright.

"I swear, I'm fine, just slipped and knocked everything off the sink, I'll be out in a second." Fel said, in a fairly unassuming way. She came out looking a bit more bothered than you would have been if you had just accidentally made a mess.

Neither Ed or Fel had been comfortable in their beds for long after wards when something kept hitting at the window.

"People should learn how to prune their trees Ed mumbled getting up again to snap off what he thought was a branch.

"Ed, no!" Fel pleaded loudly, but too late.

Ed pulled open the window, a pile of feathers flooded in. Ed was knocked back by the beast, about the size of a labrador as it was trying to stand. Ed stared at it in shock.

"A-A chimera?" He gasped, quickly flicking his eyes to see a terrified and tearful Fel still sitting in her bed. The feathered dog spread it's wings and made a low growl before pouncing on Ed. Fel made a small squeal as Ed tried to match it's strength, grabbing it's front legs, and trying to roll it onto it's back. The chimera kicked Ed in the stomach with it's hide legs, and Ed fell to the ground winded. Just as he was composing himself, he saw Fel dart across the room, and embraced the chimera.

-What is she doing, I can't let her get hurt-

Ed stood, only to see the chimera vanish from before him, not instantly, but not slowly either, kind of in a blur of light, like it would had you been transmutating it. Fel's shoulders jerked, she was obviously crying, and she seemed wobbly on her feet. Ed walked over and out his hand on her head. She fell into his shoulder and cried some more.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, I wanted to tell you, if only I hadn't touched it, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry." Fel muttered into Ed's shoulder. Ed just stood there and enjoyed the smell of her hair. He couldn't question her now, not when she was in this state.

Almost like she could read his thoughts, she responded.

"I have to tell you now, we can't travel any further until I tell you, please, come sit with me."

Teh Queen: woooooo, cliff hanger!

Teh Slave: Nnnno, I don't think so, maybe a dodgy shot at one, but it just doesn't have that edge.

Teh Queen: Don't you think I know that already? And frankly, I don't care, mwahahah. So you can shut it, think of it as, 'a public fit of boredom.'

Teh Slave: Let's see what the reviewers call it, I hope they do review, I wanna see.


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions

GRAMMERS NOTE: NO SPEEL CHECK!

Teh Queen: oooo, answers d ohkay, I'm not excited, my 'answers' as such aren't very good, but this is what I came up with, you can like it and say so, or hate it and flame it, I don't care.

Teh Slave:You'd cry if you got flamed.

Teh Queen: As long as they suggest in some way I can improve my writing, then I don't care. Especially with this chapter cause it's really bad.

Fel curled herself in a ball on the edge of the bed, Ed sat next to her and wrapped his arm lovingly around her shoulder.

"Fel, you don't have to tell me, you don't even have to finish this trip if you don't want to, but I would really like you to, because I need you to be safe, and you can't make chimera's here, so it was obviously brought from my home world, I need to know what the connection is Fel, but if it's something I'm not meant to know, don't feel pressured for it, alright?" Ed said reassuringly, but also desperately. there was a connection home, and it wasn't space travel.

"Ed." Fel took his left hand and held it tightly, small tears falling down her cheeks. "I know about you're home world, because I guess I could say, I was kind of in it, but not quite. I met your father in this place. It was dark, and I was so alone and trapped until your father helped me, he called it 'the gate'." Fel looked at her toes, still holding Ed's hand tightly.

Ed was in a short state of disbelief. How, and why?

-Can people from this world get stuck inside the gate too?-

"Look, Ed, these have been the happiest day's of my life, and although I haven't known you for that long, I feel like it's been a lifetime, but if you don't want to travel with me, it's alright." Fel was shaking her head, still staring at her toes.

"Why wouldn't I? You're probably the only one I've made an effort to get to know since I've come here, you know why? Because I care about you!" Ed took Fel's shoulders and made her look him in the eye, she looked so lonely.

"Ed, I'm the direct link to the gate, while your father was in there, I managed to call out to him, he helped rebuild me and bring me through the gate too, but some of me got left behind, making me the link, that's how I brought the chimera here, it must have been inside the gate when I touched..." Fel trailed off and pulled her blue eyes away from Ed's golden ones.

"Touched what Fel?" Ed said sternly but understanding

One of Fel's hand's reached in a day dream soft of way to her shoulder and gathered a handful of fabric from her pajamas. Ed undid the top button of her top and slid the shoulder off. There were many small dots, pitch black, just larger than freckles, like miniature universes dotted on Fel's shoulder.

Ed turned her around worried and lifted up the bottom half of her top, seeing her lower back. The dots were much larger, they all seemed like bottomless pits. He reached for one.

"Don't touch them Ed, if me touching one pulled through a chimera, imagine what and alchemist like yourself would do?" Fel whimpered.

"Does it work both ways, could you make someone from here go there?" Ed asked, he might have found an answer.

"If they knew what they were doing, maybe, but I would probably be pulled back into the gate if you did. Each time something gets passed through, I lose a little bit more of myself, transporting an actual human, I'd be lucky to be a floating soul." Fel still wouldn't face him. "But you really need to go back, you're brother is probably really worried about you, and missing you alot." Fel smiled, thinking about how nice it would be to have family again. Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I couldn't. I could never trade you're life for my benefit. We'll find another way, that's why I made this mission for myself, a life for a life has never been enough Fel, if you knew anything about my world, you would know that." Ed wanted to be home badly, but not badly enough to sacrifice someone, especially not Fel.

"What about a life that's already gone then Ed? how could you possibly want to protect someone like me?"

Ed was getting more annoyed by Fel's failure to see her life was worth something by the second.

"What do you mean gone, you're sitting me here in front of me."

"How do think I got into the gate then Ed? I was killed in World War I, and instead of being passed through as energy for your alchemy I hovered there until your Hoenhiem set me free. I shouldn't be alive Ed, you're talking to a corpse practically."

"Damnit Fel, you're being as stubborn and blinded as that bastard Mustang." Ed muttered, still slightly annoyed. He held Fel's chin up so she was looking him in the eye, he wouldn't let her look away. "If... if I'm in love with a corpse then so be it."

Ed pecked Fel softly on the lips before standing up.

"Ed, I'm sorry."

"Get some sleep Fel, we have to travel tomorrow remember?" Ed made his way back to the sofa.

"Ed, would you mind sleeping with me tonight? I don't feel like being alone." Fel muttered softly.

Ed silently turned around and climbed into the double bed, Fel lay down behind him and put her arms around his neck, her face buried between his shoulder blades.

They spent the rest of the night like this.

Teh Queen: TT man that was bad. If you read it, I'm really sorry, if you actually liked past chapters, then I'm even more sorry. Just see this as one giant apology.

Teh Slave: You should be sorry, you've turned my brain to mush with that mush!

Teh Queen: 1, your brain was already like that, 2, although I don't really expect it, if you did read it, hate or no, please review!

Teh Slave: You already know what I think of it.


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

GRAMMERS NOTE: NO SPEEL CHECK!

Teh Queen: I'm apoligising now, and now, and again later. You'll see why if you are bothered to read this chapter. I really do hate it.

Teh Slave: heh, yeah, too bad you were so bored.

The Queen: I know! This chapter is out of beyond boredom, so yeah, that's no excuse.

Ed awoke the next morning to find himself alone in the room. A small note sat on the coffee table addressed to him.

_Edward:  
Gone into town.  
Be back before our car comes at 10am._

_-Fel_  
Ed sighed and pocketed the note before glancing at the clock. 8:30am. The town wasn't that big, chances were if he went out he would find her. She probably needed time to think.

It was a small town, they never found out the name of it, but it wasn't too far from the boarder.

-As soon as war breaks out, I can picture this place becoming nothing more than a military base in no mans land.- Ed thought to himself as he wandered out to find a nice place for breakfast.  
No such luck.  
The town was poor and appeared to belong to the black market, every now and then he noticed people looking at him sideways, or eying his right arm as another item they could sell, there was one particular man who wore a low hat that even seemed to be following him, he was really stating to wish he hadn't left his gloves back in the room.  
Ed's mind was now more on finding Fel than breakfast, so that they could both leave. He had decided her thinking time was up, especially if it meant her being alone in this town, he had to hand it to Oberth for choosing their fine accommodation.  
Slowly, but surely, the towns atmosphere seemed to get friendlier. Less people were offering him things like the finger nails of dead kings or cursed daggers, finally letting out a sigh of relief when sitting on a create outside what looked like a garden supplies shop was Fel. Ed almost found himself annoyed at her, going off alone through such a bad neighborhood, she didn't need to be alone, did he have to tell her that again?  
"Why did you follow me?" Fel whimpered more to herself as Ed approached her.  
"Who else am I going to have breakfast with? Besides, I couldn't let you take advantage of such a, er, loverly little town." Ed said offering a hand to pull her to her feet, but once she did, he still held on. "You don't have to live it alone Fel, I'll help any way I can, and will protect you no matter what." He said sternly, trying to re-assure both her, and himself. Fel blinked at him a few times and smiled softly before her eyes widened over Eds' shoulder, who turned to see what had made her eyes suddenly turn so intimidated.  
The same shadowed figure that Ed had spotted following him earlier, his hat lower than ever. Ed felt slightly stupid as to not notice the man approach them from behind.  
"You guys are outsiders, right?" A slightly smoother sounding voice than what Ed expected hummed out from under the mans hat, Ed could just make out his mouth moving between sheets of greasy, shoulder length black hair. The mans' stature was only assisted by the ankle length, black coat his slouched shoulders were supporting.  
"So what if we are?" Ed stated back, probably more confronting than he intended, but he had just about enough of the townspeople here.  
Fel shuffled behind Ed, it seemed out of character for her to be nervous around any type of stranger, but Ed soon found himself just as nervous as the man smirked and casually pulled a luger pistol from an inside pocket and twirled it, dangerously close to the trigger, on the end of his finger.  
"This baby was made in Germany, just like you rats. After the inn keep told me of your little journey to the Soviet, I decided that maybe you two should get more acquainted. You see, most people around these parts don't take kindly to people helping the Soviets, let alone if those people were German." The man titled his hat back, revealing tired grey eyes that fell back into their sockets, and a thin, unshaven face. A scowl stretched between his cheeks, it made Ed want to hit him.  
Ed was just about to say how they were due elsewhere, when Fel piped up with a statement that almost made him lose his balance.  
"Don't forget our deal Dob, I'll do whatever you ask remember?" Her voice dripping with anger at the man she called 'Dob', Ed assumed this was short for something, and was later proved right.  
"Ay Dobieslaw, she's said her goodbyes, now bring her here!" a man leant out of a second story window, not far from where they were standing.  
-What has Fel gotten into? She's acting so casual, what could she possibly be planning!- Ed was having a silent war within himself as he stared paralyzed as Fel walked in front of him, head down, following this 'Dob' guy. But he couldn't stand by, she was doing it again, suffering by herself. So he hastily grabbed her arm.  
"Fel, you care to explain? Does it really seem like that long ago when I told you that you don't have to live it alone?"  
Fel gazed back into Eds almost golden eyes, worry welling in her own, tears trapped behind them. Dob broke forwards, pointing his pistol in the middle of Eds forehead.  
"Your lady here made a deal with us, she has some interesting marks on her back, and she could fetch us a nice price on the markets, anyone dabbling in the supernatural stuff will be assured to come flocking, so we're taking her, in exchange for both your lives, although hers might as well be over eh?" Dob chuckled, pulling Fel away from Eds outreached hand.

Teh Queen: I think I re-wrote this chapter 3 times before settling on this.

Teh Slave: You have waisted their precious time.

Teh Queen: Touche. Even so, Please review ;


	7. Chapter 7 Plans

GRAMMERS NOTE:

Teh Queen: Next chapter... after a long time, I know.

Teh Slave: She's lossing time and interest.

Teh Queen: Argh, don't put it like that. As much as I love writing, it really is hard to find the time. Enjoy this! Cause there's gunna be a wait before the next one T.T

Ed felt overwhelmed with a feeling of failure. They had been targeted, and it was Fel who gave herself up .

-I said I would protect her, I will get her out of this.-  
His mind filled with immediate responses, but he knew he would have to stop, and think before acting for once, as many people had suggested to him.  
Ed slipped into the alley between the garden shop, and the building Fel had been taken into, the upstairs window was dark, and appeared to be painted with a layer of dust. The window sill was shallow  
-I only have to hold myself in there for the time it takes to pick the latch.- Ed thought to himself, breaking off one of the small metal plates from his right hand, holding it in his mouth as he shifted crates around under the window, until they reached just high enough for him to jump and grab hold of the ledge.   
It felt like a lifetime since he had done something risky like this, and back then he had Al to back him up. Ed suddenly felt slightly alone as he held himself in the windows ledge, slipping the piece of metal between the shutters to unlatch them. He had no one to fall back on, or support him from behind.  
He sighed as he gently lowered himself into the room he knew would be empty. Dust clouds billowed around him, flakes falling off the window at the sudden disturbance.  
-This is a large building, and they have this whole floor in which to hide. If I was a hopeless crook with a young woman captive, where would I hide?- Ed thought, slowly slipping the sharp-edged metallic rectangle into his pocket, not wanting to make any unnecessary moves that could draw attention to him being there.  
He could see light seeping under the door of the room, from the other side. Ducking to check there was outside the door before he did so, he undid the lock that was on the inside door handle, figuring they had not used this room for so long as it had been locked from he inside.  
The hallway was considerably less dusty, although cobwebs still hung from the wall lamps, and a considerable amount of dirt was trapped between the floor boards. Ed quietly made his way down this hall, until he heard voices. One he recognized as the man who had yelled out the window before.

"I'm telling you, it looks like the whole of the night sky has been crammed into her back!"  
"Yeah yeah, seeing is believing."  
The corridor Ed was in met another at a T, that was the corridor the voices were coming down, and there was no where to hide. Ed quietly pressed himself as far as he could against the wall closest to where the men were coming from, hoping as they passed, they would not see him. A few seconds passed, then a few more, Ed had his eyes tightly shut, as the voices started to get softer. They had continued down the corridor.  
With a silent sigh, he followed them, they were obviously heading to where Fel was. They passed many doors, all of which indented into the wall significantly, giving Ed a place to tuck himself if the need to hide from these men arose. But it didn't, they were to absorbed in their conversation about Fel to notice any noise from a few metres behind them. Eds anger rose as he heard of plans they had for Fel, before and after the sold her, he was surprised they would not hear the grinding of his teeth.

They finally entered one of the doors, Ed could hear them checking their pistols before entering. Ed hurriedly made his way to the door and pressed his ear to it. Barging in could cause them to possibly hurt Fel, so he pressed himself against the wall in contempt, hoping if they opened the door, it would not be wide enough for them to hit him and know he was there.  
The walls were thick, so only the louder parts of the conversation got through to him.  
"Your life is on the line here missy! Now tell us what these spots do, or we'll find out ourselves, I am sure plenty of the men here would be more than willing to deny you of your cloths!" the voice of Dob's frustrated rants unwelcomingly met Eds' ears.  
"I have told you! They connect me to a place, between worlds, called the gate!", Ed cringed as Fel gave them this information, having a good idea of the havoc they could cause with it, "I am sure if you sold me to someone who knew what they were doing, they would find me a lot more beneficial than you dolts!" She finished, Ed thought this was probably too confronting for her own good.

There could have been more talking, but to Ed, it sounded like silence, as only the occasional mumble was able to make its' way through the thick brick walls. But Fel was in there, and Ed felt so helpless, knowing a single reckless move could mean a bullet to both his, and Fel's head. He shut his eyes tight, having a battle in his mind, trying to think of a way to escape with Fel's life, feeling pathetic, but unwilling to give up, it was not an option, nor was it his style to simply leave someone he cared so much for behind. He knew he had let a lot of people down in his life, and he was ready to risk everything to be sure Fel wasn't one of them.  
Another boom from Dob met Eds' ears.  
"Well what are you waiting for then! Get him in here!"  
This wasn't exactly helpful, as he had no idea who they were referring to. All he knew was suddenly the door swung open, almost knocking Ed in the teeth, but instead of a person walking out, they spun and faced him, scowling widely. They knew he was there. The one they were referring to, was him.

Teh Queen: Be happy to know that I am estimating... no more than 3 chapters left? I dunno.

Teh Slave: I know I'm dancing inside. Hurry up and end this.

Teh Queen: I shall try my best once other commitments are over and done with. Thank you so much to anyone reading this! I honestly appreciate... everything, absolutely everything, you're awesome.


End file.
